


looking for stars.

by thefadingone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, it's a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefadingone/pseuds/thefadingone
Summary: "in a sky full of stars, i think i see you." • a game by me.





	looking for stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castellanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellanus/gifts).



> it's a game.  
> listen to sky full of stars by coldplay as you play!

[here.](http://philome.la/wlwpops/looking-for-stars)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: wlwpops. come say hi?


End file.
